encyclopediaequestriafandomcom-20200213-history
Pony
Ponies are the dominant species of Equestria. They are the primary force behind the Equestrian Life Cycle and are the country's founders. There are a few other animals with consistent sentience and intelligence comparable to ponies, including cows, mules, donkeys, griffons, and zebra. Most other animals in Equestria have been domesticated or befriended by ponies, up to and including large animals such as bears. With the notable exception of dragons, who gradually lose intelligence as they mature, the majority of creatures unknown or unfriendly to ponies reside in the Everfree Forest. =Origin= It is unknown what the precise origins of the pony race are, though the six ponies who founded Equestria were presumably the first and/or last of their kind. =Physiology= Species Main article: Pony Species Ponies are divided into five subspecies: earth pony; pegasus, equipped with wings; unicorn, with a horn that acts as a conduit for magical abilities; alicorn, a rare subspecies with horns, wings, and an enlarged body; and crystal pony, the earth pony-like race which inhabits the Crystal City and bears specific magical properties. Appearance Ponies have short snouts and hooves that match the color of their coats. Their coats and manes can vary widely and brightly in color; ponies often have multiple colors naturally present in their manes. Ponies are also known to dye their coats and manes if desired. Hairstyles vary widely among ponies; most have straight manes, but others are wavy or curly. Life Infancy Ponies mature significantly faster than humans, and are typically able to sit upright and achieve a certain level of mobility by the first month of life. Subspecies traits are present at birth, the capabilities of which will begin to manifest in an uncontrolled and unusually powerful form within the first year of life. As the pony matures more, this form of manifestation will dwindle, and the pony will have to train and develop their abilities as they grow. Childhood During prepubescence, most ponies discover a destined "special talent" which they particularly excel at. Upon full realization of this talent, a "cutie mark" will appear on the pony's flank which correlates to that talent. Cutie marks typically embody a positive talent, but on occasion represent a personality trait, social class, abstract idea, or (on extremely rare occasions) a negative trait. Cutie marks occasionally manifest earlier or later than prepubescence; among young ponies the lack a cutie mark after the typical period or manifestation can be a cause of shame and derision. Young Adulthood Ponies generally begin to attain a degree of independence during adolescence; many begin to live and sustain themselves on their own before fully maturing. Adulthood A mutual romantic attraction between ponies is described as "having a very special somepony". Pony society includes the institution of marriage, presided over by a government official. Diet Ponies consume an ovolactovegetarian diet (vegetarian with milk and egg products included). Their diet includes a high amount of fruit, grasses, and flowers. Sugar is perhaps the most prominent component to the pony diet - ponies consume a large amount of sweets and baked goods, and are even known to consume such foods as complete meals. =Society= Residence Ponies have settled all over Equestria, radiating from the capital city, Canterlot, which also serves as the region's cultural and academic nerve center. Cities stretch as far as the Crystal City encased in a magical dome in the icy northern region to Los Pegasus in the far south. Ponies continue colonizing and expanding Equestria, notably through the colony of Apploosa in the western desert. Science and Technology Magic and science are heavily intertwined in Pony society; the study of magic is the primary pursuit in academic circles. Ponies partially control the weather as part of the Equestrian Life Cycle using intricate, complex, industrial machines, most notably through the city of Cloudsdale; these machines appear to be steam or hydro-powered and produce negligible pollution. Ponies do not make regular use of electricity to do daily tasks; candles are used as a primary light source and fireplaces as a primary heat source; transport of goods is handled by pulled carts. However, ponies do have electrical technology; DJ Pon-3 sports a complex sound system, electrical spotlights and microphones are often employed in stage productions, and the hospital employs electrical medicine technology. Ponies primarily use a cross-Equestria railway system for long-distance travel. Information is stored in written form; music is usually played back using gramophones. Culture Ponies enjoy the leisurely pursuits of theatregoing, fashion, photography, visual art, music, and writing. Of these, fashion is perhaps the most significant; the industry is wildly popular and its figureheads are often swarmed constantly by hordes of fans and paparazzi. Religion and Tradition Equestria does not seem to feature any sort of organized religion. However, ponies have many traditional ceremonies, most of which are connected to the Equestrian Life Cycle; examples include the Summer Sun Celebration, Winter Wrap-up, and the Running of the Leaves. Other notable events include the Grand Galloping Gala and the Crystal City Games. Category:Encyclopedia Equestria Wiki